Second Chance
by Vegito FanFiction
Summary: Theorising that one could time travel within their own lifetime, Miss Kosaki Onodera used the Quantum Leap accelerator and vanished. She woke to find herself trapped in the past, and driven by an unknown force to change history for the better, striving to put right what once went wrong
1. Chapter 1

Raku was almost at the peak of the hill he was climbing. The sun was rising from the horizon as the son of the Yakuza gang began to wonder once again why Chitoge left Japan in the first place. He was right now searching for her. According to Marika, Chitoge was over the other side of the hill. Apparently she had somehow seen where she had gone and decided to tell Raku.

He just reached the peak of the hill when a voice suddenly called out, "Ichijo-kun!"

Raku turned around and saw a girl with snow white skin, brown eyes, and long brown hair. "Ah, Onodera! I'm glad you're alright!" as he sighed in relief.

Kosaki Onodera sighed in relief as well and said, "I'm glad you're okay! I heard an explosion earlier and was wondering if you were okay."

Raku chuckled a little as he rubbed his back head. "I'm okay somehow because Tsugumi helped me afterwards. I'm sorry for leaving you alone."

Kosaki shook her head and smiled. "No, don't worry about it."

Raku smiled back and explained, "Anyway, I'm glad we're both together. Chitoge is at the peak of the mountain past this hill. Tachibana told me when I met her earlier."

Kosaki was a little surprised at the mention of Marika's name. "Ehh?! Marika-chan came here?" she asked.

"It's a long story..." Raku rubbed his head sheepishly. "Let's go find Chitoge now, or else that girl won't stay in one spot."

As Raku turned around and began to walk ahead in search of Chitoge, Kosaki frowned a little. She already knew the real reason why Chitoge left Japan. It was because she found out that Kosaki loves Raku. Chitoge also loves Raku but she wanted to make Raku and Kosaki happy by leaving Japan and letting them be together.

Kosaki also remembered who the promised girl was after reading the altered ending of the picture book created by Raku. That jogged her memory as she finally remembered that the promised girl was none other than...

Kosaki.

Kosaki was not sure, but she figured that Chitoge must've also remembered at some point that Chitoge remembered everything about the promise as well, causing her to be even more depressed. Kosaki really felt bad for Chitoge. She did not want to see her best friend cry. Ever!

Now the thing is, Raku doesn't know the real reason why Chitoge left Japan, and also that Kosaki is the promised girl. In fact, Raku was Kosaki's first love. Both had mutual feelings for each other. But either of them didn't realize it.

But she had to stop thinking about that. She was right now thinking what to tell Chitoge once they were to meet again. Obviously by now, she would be even more depressed. But she did not know how she should do it.

Also...

Kosaki noticed something.

Raku seemed a little bit different today.

"Umm... Ichijo-kun, why do you think Chitoge-chan disappeared?" Kosaki decided to ask.

Raku stopped walking and glanced behind his shoulder at Kosaki as he blinked in confusion before answering, "Well, I thought about it for a while now... But I still don't really get it," he then looked at the sky and continued, "However, after meeting her in America, I was thinking it was maybe my fault..."

Raku paused for a moment as Kosaki was listening intently. He continued, "That girl, her face was shocked with loss of words when she saw me. That's why... I thought maybe I did something horrible I haven't realized yet."

Kosaki gasped. "That's not it! I'm sure Ichijo-kun isn't a terrible person!"

Raku smiled a little, but a tinge of sadness was evident in his eyes as he laughed a little, "Thanks, it would be nice if that wasn't the reason. But somehow, I get the feeling that she's contemplating. She's always complaining about small things. But for important things, she keeps them locked away inside herself, you know? That's why we have to be the ones approaching her. Actually, I don't care what she's worried about... I just can't stand that idiot worrying about it alone."

The expression Kosaki displayed on her face was pure shock. Realization dawned on her face as she noticed what was different about Raku today. "Ichijo-kun, to you, Chitoge-chan must be very special..."

Raku chuckled and rubbed his back head sheepishly. "No, it's not anything big like that. But yeah, I do think it's less boring with her around."

Kosaki looked down at the ground and kicked the dust as she began to contemplate about something. _"I have finally realized it now. I understand his feelings... There's no turning back. There's no evidence... Just a mere certainty,"_ she thought.

Raku noticed the disturbed expression of Kosaki's face as he asked, "Onodera?"

"Sorry Ichijo-kun..." Kosaki began has she pursed her lips. "But there's something I'd like you to hear. Before you meet Chitoge-chan... Right here, right now... I have always wanted to tell you something for a very long time. I've always tried to say it, but it did not end up well. It was dduring junior high when I realized that my second... Actually my first... my first love."

Raku widened his eyes as he thought, _"Wait... Is she...?"_

 **"Ichijo-kun, you're my first love. I love you so much, and I always have."** Kosaki confessed. "I'm sorry... At a time like this..."

Raku widened his eyes in shock as he thought, _"Did I...Did I just hear that right? Onodera loves me? Did she just say that? Since junior high just like I have? That means..."_

* * *

 _FLASHBACK BEGINS_

 _"KYAAA! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Umm... I would like to pay for it, please give me your name."_

 _"Hello Ichijo-kun! Same class again! Looking forward to it!"_

 _"You can't what if it gets infected?"_

 _"I get why Kirisaki-san took a liking to you, kind of."_

 _"Ichijo-kun, I've always..."_

 _"I thought because Ichijo-kun said it was because you'd prefer it was her."_

 _"I know a girl who liked Ichijo-kun back in Junior High."_

 _"T-Thank you! I...I am really happy!"_

 _"Just a little special courtesy..."_

 _"For example, Ichijo-kun, what do you think about me as a bride?"_

 _"Of course, we promise that we'll see it together..."_

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

* * *

"Did she like me from the beginning? Just like how I've always liked her from the beginning? Always..." Raku's eyes welled up with tears as it uncontrollably flowed down his cheeks. "Onodera... I never knew... Never was I going to cry..."

Tears formed in Kosaki's eyes as well as she asked, "Is Ichijo-kun crying...?"

"I don't now...but I..."

Kosaki began to cry as well as she tried to wipe the tears off her face, but more kept forming in her eyes. That's when Raku suddenly said, "I love you too, Onodera."

Kosaki widened her eyes in surprise as Raku paused for a moment before continuing, "I've always, always loved you... All along, Ioved you, Onodera."

However, Kosaki understood the true meaning behind his words as her eyes drooped slightly and she smiled. "Thank you...I'm really happy, but... You don't love me anymore, right?" she looked back at Raku and asked, "There's someone else in Ichijo-kun's heart now, right?"

Raku smiled and nodded. "Yeah..."

Kosaki closed her eyes and contemplated for a moment before reopening them. She took out her key that was kept on her neck and reached it out to Raku. "Here take this."

"O-Onodera..." Raku asked, perplexed.

"I remembered who the girl of Ichijo-kun's promise is... But I think I'm not suited to hold onto this anymore... Even I don't know what is inside it, but I will leave it up to you to decide what to do with it." Kosaki explained as she handed her key over to Raku.

The son of the Yakuza gang turned around and said, "Okay, I'll be right back," before walking a few steps forward. "Onodera... Thanks..." And with that, the he walked away in search of Chitoge, leaving Kosaki in the dust.

Kosaki stared forward at Raku until he disappeared from the horizon. Obviously, he had changed. She wasn't getting the same vibe from him before. Now that Raku loves Chitoge, what will Kosaki do?

"Kosaki!" a voice called out.

Far behind Kosaki was Ruri and Shu. They had just managed to catch up with Kosaki as her bestfriend said, "Ah! Found you at last!" she stopped in her tracks along with Shu when they got close enough to her. "Hm? You're alone? What about Ichijo-kun? Did you find Chitoge-chan?"

Kosaki didn't reply as she still had her back turned towards Ruri and Shu. "Kosaki?"

"Well... Ichijo-kun went to meet Chitoge-chan..." Kosaki said, her voice wavering.

Ruri widened her eyes in realization. "You..."

"It's strange... It's not as sad as I imagined... I thought I'd cry more... I just don't understand my feelings..." Kosaki turned around, revealing her tear-filled face. "Ruri-chan... What kind of expression am I wearing right now?"

Ruri widened her eyes in shock before clenching her fists. "You idiot... It's terrible!"

Ruri suddenly dashed towards Kosaki and hugged her. "You...really...are an idiot..."

"Y-Yeah... I'm sorry..." Kosaki apologized while returning the hug.

Shu stared down at the ground and thought. "So... Raku finally decided his feelings, huh?"

Meanwhile, Raku was still walking forward in search of Chitoge when a thought suddenly struck him. Kosaki had given him the key to the pendant. He began to contemplate whether he should open it at a time like this or not.

 _"Alright... I'll open it."_ Raku thought and he inserted Kosaki's key into his pendant, turning it over and unlocking it. He opened the pendant to see what was inside it and what he saw surprised him. There were two wedding rings and a letter that read, 'Raku and Kosaki' inside it. "Wedding rings? And a letter inside it? I see... So, Onodera was my first love... This is the answer I've been searching for all this while..."

Raku then noticed that there were two letters inside, so he decided to unfold the first one and read it.

 _To grown up Kosaki,_

 _How are you? I'm probably well. When we get married, when we grow up, let's get lots of animals to breed! When we get married, I want to eat your cooking every day!_

Raku laughed at the content of the letter he had written in the past and thought that it was pretty cute. After reading his letter, he then switched over to Kosaki's.

 _To grown up Raku,_

 _I'm sure the grown up Raku is a lot taller. I want to grow up fast again so that we can meet fast. I think a long time would've passed by then. But I believe I will always continue to love Raku-kun._

 _Do you still love me, Raku-kun?_

The last sentence struck Raku right in his heart as he felt a stinging pain in the middle of his chest. Not physical, but emotional pain. Tears once again began to form in his eyes as he clenched his chest and thought, "I don't regret it... Something I've always wanted... even if things took a twisty path... I decided I will regret nothing..."

"I've always felt happy staying next to Onodera, laughing or chatting with her...or just being in the same room as her... And I still think that... But that day... I ended up thinking about it... That day when I realized that I like Chitoge... She's noisy and reckless... And I don't understand her... We always fight and I get hit... Although I think I will be happy all the time, I thought I wanted to laugh sincerely with her like this... If it's with her, I could enter a world I never imagined... A world I could never reach on my own... If it's with her, I felt like I could do it... That's why..."

Raku sweat dropped and sighed in exasperation. "It would be funny if I got rejected by Chitoge after all I've been through..."

He closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them. "But I've decided what I already wanted to do..." as he continued to walk forward. That's when he suddenly saw Chitoge ahead in front of a large rock. "Chitoge..." she was facing the large rock and thus her back was towards Raku.

"Oi, at last I found you."

"Yes..." Chitoge said.

Raku looked to the side and rubbed his back head. "When I would meet you, I wanted to ask so many questions. But now that I'm here, I can't remember any of them..."

"Yeah... me too... Hey, Raku..." Chitoge called.

Raku stared at Chitoge, waiting for her answer when she suddenly confessed, "I like you..."

"I liked you all along... I first realized it when during the 1st year's festival. But you like Kosaki-chan, right? I accidently overheard it when you were talking to Maiko-kun. That's why I ran away... Really... I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused you... But because I came to this place, I remembered everything about what had happened 10 years ago..."

"I was not the girl of your memories... the one who made that promise to you was Kosaki-chan... That's why I'm finally able to let you go... But still, before I let you go, I wanted to let you know that "I like you". Really, for this and everything else until now, I'm sorry." Chitoge confessed.

Raku closed his eyes and admitted, "I see... Just now, Onodera confessed to me. And then I came here after rejecting her."

Chitoge flinched at that as she was surprised. Why did Raku reject Kosaki?

"I have always like Onodera since forever. I also remembered everything from 10 years ago... Everything that had happened. But even then, someone else became precious to me..."

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _A new transfer student had just entered the room. She was beautiful, had long blond hair with strawberry colored hair tips, large blue eyes and wore the Bonyari school uniform. She stood in front of the class and introduced, "Hello! I'm a transfer student from America, and my name is Chitoge Kirisaki! Nice to meet you all!" she eye smiled._

 _Of course, as soon as Raku saw Chitoge, he immediately called her a barbarian for kneeing her in the face moments before they arrived at the class. They hated each other ever since that day and fought frequently. But..._

 _FLASHBACK END_

* * *

"Everything with her was a mess... She was foul mouthed, kicking others in front of everyone in the class... Even after all I did with her was fight... We argued every time we saw each other's faces. We couldn't agree with anything... So honestly, I hated her at first... But after all these times I spent with her, she was actually honest even if she looked faulty. She seemed unlikable but was actually friendly. She's just immature but she's the most earnest person I know... I realized that I liked her."

Chitoge clenched her skirt as Raku continued, "But I still liked Onodera at that time. You can call me a scumbag, I seemed to have a liking to two people. Though I didn't realize that until a certain someone scolded me... But because of that, I ended up hurting you... Because I was indecisive and contemplating. But now I've made up my mind."

"How come...?" Chitoge asked.

Raku placed his hand on his chin and said, "Well, I'm not sure... but simply."

"You cannot just say "simply", you idiot! Because always, you always liked her... Kosaki-chan, didn't you?" Chitoge asked.

"Yeah..."

Chitoge clenched her fists tightly. "Are you stupid? And for 10 years, you've met with her again. And you liked her again, didn't you? Then..."

"Yeah... Maybe I'm happy being with you..." Raku admitted.

"I feel happy fighting with you... I'm happy when you quarrel with me... Even when we're angry, or worried, or even cry, I'm sure that much that I've come to like you. That's why, I'm sure nothing can be done about it..."

Chitoge began to sob. "You know... The girl you're talking about is really awful, you know? If she doesn't like something, she gets annoyed right away. When she gets angry, her hand punches out first..."

Raku shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, I know...

Chitoge continued while still sobbing, "She runs away if she thinks she'll get hurt... She's always making others worried, causing trouble for others... She's really frustrating, you know? She can't do laundry... She can't even clean her room... She even...eats a lot, you know? I'm not the girl you've been searching for **... I'm a fake, but that's okay with you?** "

"Yeah... I love you." Raku confessed.

Chitoge turned around, revealing her tear filled face and ran towards Raku before hugging him. "Raku! I love you! I really really really love you!"

Raku was shocked at first, but he then returned the hug and smiled. "I love you too, Chitoge..."

* * *

 _ **WITH KOSAKI AND THE OTHERS**_

Kosaki had just finished explaining to Ruri and Shu about what had all happened before Raku left her to find Chitoge.

"I see... So that's what happened." Shu concluded.

"Kosaki..." Ruri said softly.

Kosaki wiped the last of her remaining tears from her eyes and tried to put on a smile. "It's ok Ruri-chan... I will eventually move on..."

Shu pointed over to the yonder and said, "Oh! Look over there! Raku and Chitoge are coming back!"

Indeed, Raku and Chitoge were returning. When Kirisaki saw Kosaki, her lips pursed. "Kosaki... I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you..."

Suddenly Kosaki dashed forward and hugged Chitoge, surprising her. But she eventually hugged her best friend back and began to cry once again along with Onodera.

And that's how, the long day had come to an end. Promises, memories, and a few peoples' hearts... On that long day, all those memories intertwined.

After all the emotional events that had transpired, everything restored back to its normal self (well with a few changes of course).

A few days had passed since that day. Right now, Kosaki and Ruri were walking in the streets of Bonyari on their way to Chitoge's house. Apparently, there was going to be a big party hosted by Chitoge's family. Basically, it's a celebration for Raku and Chitoge finally getting together...for real and not acting as fake lovers. Kosaki and Ruri made sure to wear nice clothes for the party. Shu and Raku were already at the party and so was Marika and the others.

Even Yui-nee had come to the party. After all, all of the friends had to be invited. Because after the party, Chitoge had to leave for America since she wanted to follow her career.

Kosaki smiled as she walked forward and said, "Ruri-chan, going to Ichijo-kun and Chitoge-chan's party reminds me of Chitoge-chan's last birthday party and the party before that... It sure does brings back memories..."

Ruri nodded in agreement and looked at Kosaki. "Yeah... I'm surprised that Marika and Yui-nee were able to make it to the party despite their busy schedule."

Kosaki looked at Ruri and explained, "Well, Chitoge-chan will be leaving for America for a while. Maybe even years. So, we don't know when she is going to come back. But I'm going to wish her all the best in her future career."

Ruri stared at the ground while still walking and suddenly said, "Kosaki..."

Kosaki glanced at Ruri and raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

"What if...life gave you a second chance?" Ruri abruptly asked.

Kosaki stammered a little and asked, "Eh? W-What do you mean by that?"

"What if life gave you a second chance... What if life allowed you to mend the mistakes you've made in the past?"

Kosaki understood where Ruri was getting at and intervened, "Ruri-chan... It's okay... I've moved on now. What matters most is Raku's present, not his past. Because Chitoge is his true present and eternal future."

"Have you...really moved on?" Ruri asked.

Kosaki stared at Ruri, perplexed, and asked, "Why do you ask? Of course, I have."

Ruri stared at Kosaki for about half a minute or so, as if trying to find any deception in her eyes. After a while, she sighed and looked forward. "Alright... If that's what you say, then that's fine. Oh look, we've reached."

Indeed, Kosaki and Ruri had reached as they stopped in front of the posh looking gate of Chitoge's mansion. They opened it and decided to walk towards the house before entering inside.

* * *

 _ **INSIDE CHITOGE'S HOUSE**_

"I'm so glad that you finally made your final decision, Raku-chan!" Yui said happily as he held Raku's hands before her chest. "You've grown up now! Please take care of Chitoge-chan."

Raku smiled and chuckled a little. "Yes, I will definitely protect her with my life."

Chitoge, who was near Raku, smiled at Raku's proclamation and giggled. "Darling... Enough with the bravado..."

Raku pouted and said, "Baka, I really mean it..."

Tsugumi entered the scene and joined the conversation. "Ojou, has everyone come to the party?"

Chitoge placed her hand on her chin and thought for a moment before answering, "Oh! I think Kosaki-chan and Ruri-chan haven't come yet. I wonder where they are."

Shu also joined the conversation and asked, "Yeah... Where's my Ruri-chan~?"

Raku pointed at the entrance of Chitoge's house and said, "Oh, look. Onodera and Miyamoto have come."

Indeed, Kosaki and Ruri had just entered inside as they walked towards the group. Kosaki greeted with a smile, "Hi Chitoge-chan! And congratulations!"

"Congratulations, Chitoge-chan." Ruri said, smiling.

Chitoge smiled back and hugged Kosaki and Ruri. "Thank you so much! I'm glad you came by."

Tsugumi smiled and informed, "Onodera-san, Miyamoto-san, you're just in time! The party is just about to begin. Please follow me."

Kosaki glanced at Raku and said, Good evening, Ichijo-kun."

Raku smiled and greeted back, "Good evening, Onodera... How are you feeling?"

Raku and Kosaki were talking like as if the incident that had happened a few days ago at the promised lands had never happened in the first place. However, she still didn't get the same vibe as she used to feel whenever she talked to Raku. It had changed completely after that day. But she did not mind. Chitoge was Raku's true love and there was nothing that could change that...

"I'm feeling much better ever since that day... Thank you for asking, Ichijo-kun." Kosaki thanked.

Raku dug his hands in his pockets and said, "You're welcome. We should get going now. The party is about to start," as he pointed over to the entrance of the party room.

Kosaki nodded and smiled. "Alright. Let's enjoy this moment while it still lasts!"

And with that, the Nisekoi group went ahead and entered the party room. Meanwhile, Ruri was staring at Kosaki as she thought, _"Has Kosaki-chan really moved on?"_

As soon as the group entered the room, they were greeted by an ocean of beehive gang members "CONGRATULATIONS OJOU!" Apparently all the bee hive gang members had arrived for the party. And by all, I actually mean _all_ of them. Even the members who had important missions to take part in worldwide had come to the party just to celebrate with Chitoge.

Raku, Chitoge, and Kosaki freaked out as they saw the ocean of bee hive gang members. Especially Raku and Kosaki since they had never seen these many bee hive gang members before. You would think that there were too many people but with a large mansion like Chitoge's, it was no problem.

Chitoge stammered, "W-W-What?! All of you are here?!"

"WE CAME ALL THE WAY FROM FOREIGN TILL HERE JUST TO CELEBRATE YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH RAKU ICHIJO! CONGRATULATIONS, OJOU!"

"H-Hey! I only asked for a small party. I wasn't expecting this!" Chitoge protested.

Raku chuckled at the bee hive gang's antics as Chitoge continue to argue with them. That's when a voice suddenly said, "Calm down, will you?"

The beehive gang turned around to face the source of the voice and saw a man with blond hair. "B-Boss!" as they bowed down to greet him.

"Papa!" Chitoge cried happily.

Mr Kirisaki smiled and stared at the Nisekoi group that included, Raku, Chitoge, Kosaki, Marika, Tsugumi, Yui, Shu, and Ruri. "I'm glad that all of you could make it to the party. Now then, shall we begin?"

The beehive gang roared, "YES!"

"Alright then! Just go to the left and you should see a table with lots of food. Serve yourself and eat to your heart's content!" Mr. Kirisaki offered.

And so, the party began. Right now, Shu and the others were eating to their heart's content along with the gang members while Kosaki and Ruri were having a little chat when Onodera suddenly said, "I have to go the washroom... Do you by any chance have an idea of where it is?"

Ruri shrugged and looked around her surroundings before pointing over to a random direction. "It's probably there. Ask one of the gang members here. I'm sure that that they will know."

"Alright." Kosaki said and left for the washroom.

Meanwhile, Chitoge was enjoying her food as he hogged on it. "Yum! It's been a long time since I've tasted food this good!"

Raku chuckled at Chitoge and suggested, "You might want to slow down while eating."

Chitoge then said while eating, "But I can't! It's too tasty!"

...

...

...

"Say, Chitoge..." Raku called.

Chitoge finished the last food item on her plate and placed it down on the table, turning her attention soon after at Raku. "What is it, darling?"

Raku held Chitoge's hand all of the sudden and said, "We need to talk..."

* * *

 _ **WITH KOSAKI**_

Kosaki was right now lost in a hall as she was trying to find the washroom. "Chitoge-chan's house is so vast and spacious... I can't even find where the bathroom is..."

It was no sooner she said that than when she suddenly noticed a white painted door. "Maybe this is the bathroom?"

She decided to enter the room, only to find that it was not the bathroom, but just another spacious room. "Oh... This isn't it..."

She turned and was about to leave the room when she suddenly noticed something on the ground of the room from the corner of her eyes. "Hm? What's this?"

There was something small on the ground. Perplexed, Kosaki decided to investigate as she picked up the strange item. It turned out to be some sort of machine. "What's this? Did someone drop this?"

Most likely someone must have dropped it since it was lying on the floor next to the entrance of the room. The strange machine had a button on it which confused her. "I should give this back to whoever it belongs to... They'll probably be looking for it."

Suddenly, Kosaki felt strangely attracted to the machine as it pirqueked her interest. There was something about the machine that fascinated her. The way it was designed really made her stare at in awe. "What is this anyway? What does it do?" as she stared at the button.

Curiosity got the best of her as she wanted to know what this strange device could do. So she decided to press the button to see what would happen. However...

Suddenly, a blinding light emitted from it as it engulfed Kosaki. She immediately dropped the device onto the ground as soon as the blinding light hit her eyes as she yelped. She began to shield her eyes so that she wouldn't go blind. However, before she knew it, Kosaki lost consciousness.

Little did she know, that incident was about to change everything forever...

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Kosaki suddenly found herself floating in a random dimension as she began to get frantic because of the sudden change of events that had just now occurred. She began to think, "W-W-W-Where am I? Is this some kind of dream?!"_

 _But everything felt far too real for it to be a dream. At first, she was floating in the air, but after a few seconds, she suddenly began to fall into the presumably endless depths of the dimension as she cried for help. But of course, no one was there to help her. It was like there was no end below. She kept falling and falling until the ground came in sight as she widened her eyes in shock. Now she knew that she was going to die. She tried to call for help, but no one was there to help her. She closed her eyes and was ready to accept her fate when suddenly she hit the ground._

 _However she felt no pain. But she did hear a voice say, "Onodera! Onodera! Are you okay?!"_

 _"K-Kosaki-chan?! What happened to you? Is she unconscious?" another voice said._

 _"Damn it... Someone call the ambulance! We have got to take her to the hospital!"_

 _That's when her eyes suddenly shut open._

* * *

Kosaki woke up with a start and began to hyperventilate as she found herself lying on the ground. After taking her time to catch her breath, she sat up and massaged her temples since she was having a slight headache for some reason. "T-That was a weird dream... What am I doing on the ground right now?"

That's when she suddenly remembered all the events that had led up to this moment.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Kosaki was right now lost in a hall as she was trying to find the washroom. "Chitoge-chan's house is so vast and spacious... I can't even find where the bathroom is..."_

 _It was no sooner she said that than when she suddenly noticed a white painted door. "Maybe this is the bathroom?"_

 _She decided to enter the room, only to find that it was not the bathroom, but just another spacious room. "Oh... This isn't it..."_

 _She turned and was about to leave the room when she suddenly noticed something on the ground of the room from the corner of her eyes. "Hm? What's this?"_

 _There was something small on the ground. Perplexed, Kosaki decided to investigate as she picked up the strange item. It turned out to be some sort of machine. "What's this? Did someone drop this?"_

 _Most likely someone must have dropped it since it was lying on the floor next to the entrance of the room. The strange machine had a button on it which confused her. "I should give this back to whoever it belongs to... They'll probably be looking for it."_

 _Suddenly, Kosaki felt strangely attracted to the machine as it pirqueked her interest. There was something about the machine that fascinated her. The way it was designed really made her stare at in awe. "What is this anyway? What does it do?" as she stared at the button._

 _Curiosity got the best of her as she wanted to know what this strange device could do. So she decided to press the button to see what would happen. However..._

 _Suddenly, a blinding light emitted from it as it engulfed Kosaki. She immediately dropped the device onto the ground as soon as the blinding light hit her eyes as she yelped. She began to shield her eyes so that she wouldn't go blind. However, before she knew it, Kosaki lost consciousness._

 _FLASHBACK END_

* * *

Kosaki widened her eyes in shock and thought, "Oh! That's right! I found a strange device and pressed the button... After that a some sort of light emitted and I don't remember what had happened after that."

Indeed, Kosaki couldn't remember what had happened after that. She tried her hardest to remember, but couldn't. And what was that weird dream about? At the end of the dream, she heard voices calling out her name. Kosaki decided to shrug it off and stood up before entering the washroom. "I better come back fast before I worry Ruri-chan and the others..."

The strange device was nowhere to be found. Right now, Kosaki was now on her way to the party hall as she was walking through the long corridor. She stopped once she was in front of the entrance to the hall and opened it, revealing a bunch of Bee Hive Gang Members still celebrating the party. As usual, the buffet was still there. But Kosaki noticed something slightly odd. _"Huh? If my memory serves me right, there were like an ocean of Bee Hive gang members here... Have they left already?"_

"Kosaki-chan!" a voice called out.

Kosaki look to her right and saw Ruri running towards her while waving. "There you are!"

Kosaki turned to face her best friend and she smiled. "Oh, Ruri-chan. What's up?"

Ruri stopped in front of Kosaki and sighed in relief. "I was searching for you, dummy! Where did you go? You had suddenly disappeared."

"Huh? What do you mean? I told you that I had gone to the washroom." Kosaki replied, confused.

Ruri blinked. "You had told me that? I don't recall you telling me that? Anyway, I was a bit worried for you but I'm glad you're okay."

"Well actually... While I was on my way to the bathroom, something strange happened..." Kosaki admitted.

"What happened?" Ruri asked.

"Well... I was on my way to the washroom when I suddenly fainted for some reason. I don't want you to get worried and all but just letting you know. And I had a weird dream too..." Kosaki contemplated whether she should disclose her weird dream to Ruri but then decided against it. She also didn't want to tell Ruri about the blinding light that had emitted from the strange device as she didn't want her to think she was crazy or something.

Ruri showed some signs of surprise when Kosaki mentioned about her momentarily fainting. She placed her hand on Kosaki's forehead and said, "You seem to be fine. You don't have a high fever or anything. Were you feeling nausea?"

Kosaki shook her head and smiled. "No... I didn't feel anything like that. Thank you for asking, Ruri-chan," she then noticed something different about Ruri. "Say, when did you change your clothes?" Indeed, Ruri was wearing different clothes than when both of them first arrived at Chitoge's house.

Ruri maintained her stoic facade and asked, "What do you mean? These are the clothes I've been wearing this whole time.

Kosaki raised her eyebrows in confusion and asked, "Really? Errr... Maybe I didn't pay attention much..."

Ruri sighed and said, "Anyway, we should focus on enjoying Chitoge's birthday party. I still hope that she liked my gift though..."

Wait what?

Chitoge's birthday party?

Kosaki decided to ask, "Umm... Ruri-chan, what do you mean by Chitoge's birthday party?"

Ruri stared at Kosaki for a moment before saying monotonously, "Did you hit your head or something. We came to Chitoge-chan's house to celebrate her birthday. How could you forget?"

"Ehhh? What do you mean? Ruri, have you forgotten? We're celebrating Ichijo-kun's and Chitoge-chan's relationship since they're not a fake couple anymore." Kosaki said.

Again, Ruri stared at Koskai for a moment before asking, "What are you talking about? Not a fake couple anymore? Since when? I'm sure that they're still in a fake relationship. Kosaki, you seem to be acting strange..."

Before Kosaki could argue, a voice called out, "Onodera-san! Ruri-chan!"

"Damn it... It's him..." Ruri muttered with irritation as she turned towards the source of the voice along with Kosaki. It was none other than Shu. He approached the two girls and asked, "Hey, have you seen Raku anywhere? He suddenly disappeared for some reason."

"Oh, Ichijo-kun? I thought he was with Chitoge-chan." Kosaki answered.

"Oh, I see. Then I guess there's nothing to worry about. Kirisaki-san's birthday as been going great so far!" Shu said exuberantly.

"Please excuse me, but why does everyone keep saying this is Chitoge-chan's birthday?" Kosaki decided to ask.

Shu looked at Kosaki in confusion before pointed over his shoulder, "Today's Kirisaki-san's birthday? Have you forgotten? Just look over my shoulder and you'll see what I'm talking about."

Kosaki glanced over Shu's shoulder and saw a bunch of Bee Hive Gang Members preparing a poster on a wall that read, "Happy Birthday Chitoge! Congratz on turning 16!"

Chitoge's birthday? 16 years old? What? Just what the heck is going on? "Ehhh?! Wait what? Today's Chitoge-chan's birthday? But I thought it was on June 7th."

"Today IS June 7th, Kosaki." Ruri informed.

"Oh I see... EHHHHH?! WHAT?!" Kosaki said, shocked.

Today was June 7th? She couldn't believe it, so she decided to take out her phone from her skirt pocket and saw the date and time. "Let me see... It's 7:00 PM, 7th... June..."

Indeed, it was 7th June. Had her phone settings messed up or was it something else? That's when a thought suddenly struck her, so she decided to ask Ruri and Shu, "Ruri-chan, Maiko-kun, could you please tell me what had happened a few days ago?"

Ruri and Shu exchanged looks before turning their attention back to Kosaki. "A few days ago? Nothing too major. But yeah, Tsugumi did get enrolled in Bonyari High School." Ruri answered.

Shu chuckled at that. "Yeah... At first everyone thought that Tsugumi was a handsome boy, but it turned out to be that she was actually a girl!"

"Wait... Tsugumi joined Bonyari a few days ago?" Kosaki asked, perplexed.

"Umm... Yeah, just a few days ago she joined Bonyari High School. She's the one who invited us to Kirisaki-san's birthday anyway... But you already know this, right?" Shu responded.

Kosaki widened her eyes in surprise and got lost in thought, _"Wait a second... They don't seemed to remember what had happened a few days ago... They don't seem to remember that Ichijo-kun chose Chitoge-chan over me at the promise land... And what do they mean by Tsugumi joining school few days ago? She was there all the time..."_

But then another thought struck her. _"But wait... For some odd reason, it's June 7th, Chitoge-chan's birthday... and that poster I saw earlier said it was her '16th' birthday..."_

"Wait... Do you know who Marika-chan is?" Kosaki asked.

Ruri raised an eyebrow and answered, "Marika? Who's that? I don't know anyone named Marika. Why do you ask?"

"I'm talking about Marika Tachibana, the daughter of the Police Chief."

Ruri shook her head and said, "Nope, still no clue what you're talking about. Kosaki, is something wrong? You seem a bit confused."

"Sorry, Ruri-chan, Maiko-kun... But there's one last question I have to ask..." Kosaki admitted as she gulped. "What year is it right now?

...

...

...

After Shu revealed the year to Kosaki, she stiffened as she tried to put the pieces together in her mind. So for some reason, she was in Chitoge's 16th birthday party on 7th June... Shu and Ruri had no memory about what had happened a few days ago and they didn't even know who Marika was. Which means that they also didn't know who Yui was. Putting the two and two together, she came to a conclusion.

But the conclusion seemed to be far too absurd for her standards. There was no way that could be true. After all, such things existed only in science fictions. There was no way such a thing would exist in the world unless...

Kosaki's train of thoughts derailed when Ruri asked with a worried expression on her face," What's the matter anyway? Why are you asking all these questions?"

Kosaki slowly lifted her hand and placed it on her neck. Upon touching her neck, she felt some sort of necklace. Removing it from her neck, she stared at it in shock. It was a necklace with the true key to Raku's pendant attached to it. She was shocked that the key was still on her neck. But she wasn't supposed to have the key, because she had given it to Raku a few days ago to open the pendant.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Kosaki closed her eyes and contemplated for a moment before reopening them. She took out her key that was kept on her neck and reached it out to Raku. "Here take this."_

 _"O-Onodera..." Raku asked, perplexed._

 _"I remembered who the girl of Ichijo-kun's promise is... But I think I'm not suited to hold onto this anymore... Even I don't know what is inside it, but I will leave it up to you to decide what to do with it." Kosaki explained as she handed her key over to Raku._

 _The son of the Yakuza gang turned around and said, "Okay, I'll be right back," before walking a few steps forward. "Onodera... Thanks..." And with that, the he walked away in search of Chitoge, leaving Kosaki in the dust._

 _FLASHBACK END_

* * *

Kosaki held her key firmly in her hands. "Where's Ichijo-kun and Chitoge-chan? I need to find them!" there was one last thing she wanted to confirm if her theory was correct.

A passing gang member heard Kosaki's question and stopped by to answer, "Oh? Raku Ichijo and Ojou-sama? They've gone outside the balcony."

MEANWHILE IN CHITOGE'S BALCONY - WITH RAKU AND CHITOGE

"Have you ever heard of it? The phrase "Zawsze in love"?" Chitoge asked with a serious expression on her face.

Raku was shocked after Chitoge asked that question as he asked, "What... Hey, where did you hear that phrase?"

"So you have heard of it..." Chitoge concluded.

Raku's heart skipped a bit as he began to wonder how Chitoge knew about that phrase. That phrase was made from the day he made a promise with a girl ten years ago. So how did Chitoge know the phrase?

Chitoge's moved her head to side as her eyes drooped. She explained, "The other day, I found an old dairy and it made me remember all kinds of things. Ten years ago, I met a certain boy. We played together all one summer and became good friends. And then when we said goodbye, I made some kind of promise with that boy."

Raku was once again shocked as he thought, "What? But that's exactly like my own memory! No... It's the same as Onodera."

Chitoge continued, "I don't remember his name or how he looked like anymore, but the one thing I do remember is that phrase. Oh, and another thing. This was stuck in my diary," the blonde showed her key that was on the palm of her hand.

"That key!" Raku said.

"You've seen it?" Chitoge asked.

"Uh, no..."

However, when Raku first saw the key, it did seem familiar to him. "But it can't be... I mean, I thought the girl I made the promise to 10 years ago was Onodera... But she's got a key too. And on top of that, that phrase!" Raku thought while sweating. He admitted, "I made a promise with the girl that I met 10 years ago... That we would open up this locket together when we reunited," as he removed his pendant from his neck and showed it to Chitoge. "So if that girl still remembers that promise, then she'd have the key for sure."

Chitoge gulped and said, "Don't tell me... This is it?"

...

...

...

"Wait! No way that could be true, right?!" Chitoge said while looking away from Raku, embarrassed. "After all, I don't recall meeting you in my life!"

"And you're totally different from the girl I have in mind!" Raku argued.

Chitoge folded her arms and smirked. "Right! It just isn't possible. This is just a coincidence. After all, you're nothing like the boy I wrote about in my diary! Unlike you, the boy in my diary is sweet and good looking! You wouldn't believe how attractive he is!"

Raku twitched his eyebrow in annoyance. "Wha... Oh, is that so? Well, unlike you, the girl I'm thinking about is well-bred and feminine and awesomely sweet!"

Chitoge growled. "Oh, yeah? Well it goes without saying. But why would I be torn up over saying goodbye to you that I'd make some kind of promise? How ludicrous!"

Raku retorted, "Right back atcha! Why over someone like you?"

And so Raku and Chitoge argued for another minute until they got tired and began to catch their breaths while Chitoge looked away.

"Then... Do you want to confirm it?" Raku asked as he raised the pendant before his face. "If that key is the real deal, then this locket will open for sure, right? If this doesn't, then you and I have no connection. Well, not that it's going to open anyway."

Chitoge sighed. "Well, Okay. Why not? There's no way that you're that boy though. Unlike you, he's like a prince. He can do anything, and he always comes to save me."

"Oh, you sure do talk big, huh?" Raku said as he stared at her comically. "Okay, if I do turn out to be the kid you made the promise with, what would you do?"

Chitoge scoffed and clenched her fist before her face. "If it is you, I'll do anything you want! Whether it's a kiss or whatever!" she blurted out. She then suddenly realised what she had said as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"W-What?" Raku blushed with embarrassment as well.

Chitoge challenged while stammering, "B-B-B-B-B-Bring it on, then! I'll do whatever you say since there's no way it's you!"

Raku stammered, "S-S-Sure! Alright then, ready when you are!" and he lifted his locket in front while Chitoge did the same thing for her key. Both of them were nervous. Chitoge was fidgeting as Raku thought, "There's no way it's gonna be her."

"Just watch me! You'll see soon enough!" Chitoge proceeded to push her hand forward to insert her key in Raku's locket. "I'm going to do it now, are you ready? But hey, I know that it's impossible, but if you insist, then fine..."

"Right! Show me the money!"

Chitoge said nervously, "J-J-Just leave it to me! I'll make it clear to you in just a sec! The fact that you and I have no connection!"

"Alright! That's the spirit! Just do it!" Raku urged.

"Don't worry! You'll be laughing at the other side of your mouth soon enough! In the first place, the notion you and I were friends a long time ago-"

"Hurry up and just do it for Kami's sake!"

"Here goes..." Chitoge finally decided and pushed her hand further towards Raku's locket. They were finally going to do it now. However, she before Chitoge inserted her key in Raku's locket...

The doors of the balcony abruptly opened, revealing a girl with snow white skin and brown hair. Raku and Chitoge turned their attention towards the newcomer and he said, "O-Onodera?"

"Huh? K-Kosaki-chan?" Chitoge said, confused.

Kosaki noticed that Raku and Chitoge were doing something and quickly apologized, "Oh sorry! I was searching for you guys, I didn't know you were-" she stopped halfway when she suddenly saw Raku and Chitoge holding out their locket and key respectively. She widened her eyes when she saw the locket and key.

Who would have ever thought things would have turned out to be this way? There was no doubt now after seeing the locket and key. Raku and Chitoge weren't supposed to be having the locket and key as they had dug it down into the ground so that when they get married, they would get it back and reunite with the "Zawzse in Love" Phrase.

Kosaki was in the past back before Raku and Chitoge had feelings for each other. That's right. She had somehow accidentally time travelled to the past.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

"O-Onodera/K-Kosaki-chan?" Raku and Chitoge said in surprise as they stared at a stunned Kosaki.

 _"That key... And that locket... I've somehow time travelled back to the past... But how?"_ Kosaki wondered as she was lost in thought. That's when a thought suddenly struck her. " _T-That's it! It must have been that strange device I came across earlier! After that blinding light, all sorts of weird things started to happen."_

She continued to stare at Chitoge's key and Raku's locket. _"Looks like Chitoge-chan was trying to open Ichijo-kun's locket with that key... But that's not the real key... the real key is with me..."_

"Onodera...?" Raku asked, slightly worried because of Kosaki pacing out, causing her train of thoughts to derail.

"Ah... Sorry... Sorry to disturb you both at a time like this. I will be leaving now." Kosaki apologized as she felt a little sad. Ruri was right. She still hadn't moved on yet. Seeing Raku and Chitoge still made her feel envious. She guessed that few days won't be enough to move on, but at least a month or so.

Raku noticed the sad look on Kosaki's face, even if it was slight and quickly said, "Ah, no it's okay, Onodera! You don't have to apologize!" and he then looked at Chitoge with a frown and thought, _"Damn it... Now Onodera knows that even Kirisaki-san has a key! How do I explain it to her now?"_

Chitoge quickly hid her key behind her back and stammered nervously, "O-O-Oh hey, Kosaki-chan! What's up? Did anything happen?"

Kosaki shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing," she lied and turned around before saying, "Alright, I will leave you both alone. I'll go ahead."

"Onodera...? What's up with her? It's almost like as if she's sad..." Raku noticed before decided to call out with his hand reached out, "Onodera."

Kosaki stopped in her tracks.

"Actually, It's a good thing you came. I wanted to test out something. If you don't mind. It's about the locket I have. Apparently even Chitoge has one..." Raku said.

Kosaki gulped nervously.

She slowly turned towards Raku as Chitoge widened her eyes in shock and said incredulously, "What?! Are you saying that Kosaki-chan also has a key?"

Raku nodded and admitted, "Yeah... Just today I got to know about it." He then went on to explain, "You see... Before I came here, Onodera admitted that she had a key and that she had also made a promise to someone in the past 10 years ago. Her story was just like yours."

Chitoge widened her eyes in surprise and looked at Kosaki, "Eh? What does this all mean?"

Raku's eyes drooped down and he answered, "I don't know... Either it's a coincidence or something else. I wondered myself how come both you and Onodera had keys and the same story from the past."

Chitoge was perplexed and got lost in thought, _"What? Kosaki-chan has a key too? And she had the same story as mine also? So does that mean I'm not the promise girl?! No wait! What am I thinking?! Why would I want this baka beansprout to be the boy from my past? How absurd!"_

Chitoge shook off her stupor and asked, "Alright, so why did you bring Kosaki-chan here? What did you want to test out?"

"Well, since both of you are here, I was wondering if we could use your keys to see which one opens the locket." Raku finished.

Kosaki knew she was in trouble now. Her being in the past with future knowledge was bound to make some changes in this timeline. After all, by her coming in between while Chitoge and Raku were about to insert their key and locket, it had changed outcome. Kosaki didn't want Raku to know that she was the promise girl. She just couldn't do that. After all, Chitoge was Raku's future true eternal love. And she couldn't just make a move just because she had travelled back to the past. She just couldn't.

"Ichijo-kun... I don't think that's necessary." Kosaki suddenly said, confusing Chitoge and Raku as the latter said, "Huh?"

"I think it's better if we leave it as it. If any one of our keys open, then it means that we had a connection in the past, right? Well, I don't think it would be necessary to find that out. I'm sure that Chitoge-chan is the girl from your past." Kosaki lied.

"Huh?" Raku and Chitoge said, confused.

"After all, you both are so cute and perfect for each other! You should just drop this fake relationship act and go for the real deal!" Kosaki said with a fake smile.

"WHAT?! K-K-Kosaki-chan, stop teasing us!" Chitoge insisted while blushing madly. "Why would I want to have any connection with this b-b-b-baka beansprout? And why would I want to date him for real?"

Kosaki laughed and admitted, "I'm not teasing you... It's the truth! You And Ichijo-kun should really have a real relationship since you both are really close to each other."

However, Raku was staring at Kosaki, surprised, as he got lost in thought. _"Onodera...? That's...strange... Just earlier back when she took me to her secret place, she was eager to unlock my pendant. But now..."_ Indeed, Raku noticed that there was something weird about Kosaki. She was indeed acting strangely and he could see through her fake smile. " _Onodera... Saying that you don't want to unlock my locket... Isn't like you... And what's what that fake smile?"_ he could also see sadness in her eyes. _"Onodera... What happened?"_ as he began to get worried for Kosaki while Chitoge was still blushing madly and muttering something about a baka beansprout.

Kosaki closed her eyes and turned around before reopening them and said, "I will be going now... You two enjoy," and with that she left, leaving Chitoge dumbfounded.

 _"O-Onodera..."_ Raku thought, worried.

While Kosaki was about to exit from the balcony, she noticed her best friend standing near the entrance. "Oh, Ruri-chan... What were you doing here? Come on, let's go..." as she walked past her.

Ruri glanced behind her shoulder at her best friend and thought, _"Kosaki... What has gotten into you?"_

Raku shook off his stupor and reached his hand out and called, "Onodera! Where are you going?" but she had already left.

Chitoge was still blushing as she stammered, "W-What was up with Kosaki-chan all of the sudden?"

Raku still stared forward with a serious expression and answered, "I'm...not sure."

And with that, Kosaki joined the party once again and she walked over to buffet to start eating.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Short Chapter, yes I know. But next chapter onwards it will contain more words**_


End file.
